Tymee
Perfil thumb|250px|Tymee *'Nombre:' 타이미 / Tymee *'Nombre real: '이옥주 / Lee Ok Joo *'Antes conocida como:' 이비아 / E.via *'Apodo:' Fastest female rapper. *'Profesión: ' Cantante/Rapera, compositora y pianista. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' . *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 166cm *'Peso: 48kg *'''Tipo de Sangre: O *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Buey *'Agencia: 'Star Entertainment Biografía Es una rapera de Corea del Sur, letrista, compositora, pianista y representada por DLine Media Art (디라인 아트 미디어). Ella es conocida por ser la más rápida rapera de Corea a excepción de Outsider . Su primer EP. "E.via aka Happy Evil" fue lanzado el 18 de mayo de 2009. Esto incluía una colaboración con la cantante Sori (소리), que obtuvo su atención de los medios y la popularidad. La controversia surgió cuando "Oppa! Can I do it?". El primer sencillo del álbum debut de E.Via, se le prohibió que se realizara en el Music Bank, debido a la letra de la canción con contenido lascivo y varias palabras del argot. E.Via fue prohibido después de la realización de alguna de sus canciones de su álbum debut en los programas de otro tipo de música debido a que la letra se consideraba sugerente y provocativa a pesar de la prohibición, el álbum de E.Via y "Oppa! Can I do it?" recibió respuestas abrumadoras en los sitios de música en línea. La siguiente canción que realizó fue "Shake" de su mini-álbum Must Have. El video musical fue lanzado el 29 de abril de 2010. E.Via previamente cambio su nombre a Napper. 'Carrera Musical' El debut de E.Via se inicio con problemas ya que fue rápidamente prohibida debido a que la canción era vulgar y provocativa según una de las mas grandes cadenas de televisión de Corea del Sur. No sé le impidió tratar de realizar en los grandes programas de música , pero mas tarde se descubrió que que la prohibición de su debut se trataba de un truco publicitario. Los fans se empezaron a interesar en ella ya que es una chica linda con una lengua muy vulgar en sus canciones, en una entrevista confesó que "Nunca he besado a un chico antes", pero entonces ella abre la boca y empieza a escupir canciones de locura. El choque entre la imagen y el estilo de música es original y la hace completamente maravilloso. 'Tymee y ruptura de contrato con Dline Art Media' A principios del 2013 cambió su nombre de E.Via a Tymee después de que ella alegó que no hacían los pagos correspondientes de sus álbumes anteriores. En consecuencia, tuvo que dejar de utilizar el nombre de E.Via en cualquiera de sus futuras promociones. Dejó Dline Art Media comentando lo siguiente: "Debido a los problemas financieros, así como otros problemas reales, he decidido retomar la música y dejar mi empresa y promover por mi cuenta. Debido a las dificultades indecibles y agotamiento insoportable. He llegado a la conclusión de hacer música por mi misma. Su agencia le debía 2.700.000 millones de wons, Tymee continuó: "A pesar de que era difícil aceptar que el trabajo que he hecho durante los últimos 2 años, sólo ascendió a mucho, me contuve pensando en la música que voy a ser capaz de hacer libremente en el futuro". La agencia quería renovar su contrato, pero Tymee se negó ya que ella quería hacer su propio camino en su carrera. El representante de la agencia se enojó y le tiró un cigarrillo encendido, lo que hizo que Tymee quedara sorprendida por sus acciones, y el representante comenzó a tirarle más cosas y e incluso insultarla. Por otra parte, cuando sus padres fueron a la agencia para discutir la cancelación de su contrato y recibir el pago, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que su contrato había sido "prorrogado automáticamente". Ella se disculpo con sus fans y sus seres queridos por preocuparles, Tymee llego a la conclusión de que si el CEO sigue causándole daño mental o actuando ilegalmente, planea responder con mayor firmeza. Ella terminó, "Una vez más, lo siento por tener que preocuparles a todos ustedes. Por favor, espérenme como Tymee y con el mismo estilo de NAPPER, y pido que le den un gran interés y amor". 'Regreso como Tymee' Ella hizo un comeback como Tymee con su single "On The River" en Diciembre del 2013 y tiene planeado sacar un mini álbum durante el 2014. 2015: Nuevo digital single y Mini-album En abril ella confirmó que estaría trabajando en un nuevo mini-album que lanzaría entre finales de mayo y junio. Por medio de sus redes sociales, subió fotos en las que se encontraba en un estudio de grabación junto con Dal Subin, y ambas estarían trabajando en un nuevo Digital Single llamado "Love Is". El Single fue lanzado el 25 de junio y Tymee anunció que su nuevo mini-album sería lanzado en Julio. 2016: Regreso con nuevo álbum. Se confirmó que estará haciendo comeback el 20 de Agosto. Programas de TV * Mnet: Show Me The Money 3 (2013) * Mnet: Unpretty Rapstar (2015) Anuncios * Olleh TV (2014) Videos * Sound Providers of Korea - San E, Jerry.K, Huckleberry P (Of Pinodyne), Jolly V, Sleeq, Samuel, Zara, Naachal, Garion, Fatdoo, New Champ, MC Meta, JJK & Wadi Discografia 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Curiosidades *'Educación: ' ** Ewha Women's High School **Kyung Hee University *'Familia:' Madre y hermano menor. *'Género musical:' Hip Hop/Rap/baladas *'Fanclub:' Rhymees. *'Religión: '''Cristiana *'Hobbies: Basketball, las pinturas, juegos en linea, rompecabezas. *'Comida Preferida: '''Spaghetti, hamburguesas. *'Músicos preferidos: 'Eminem, Nas, UMC, Deegie *'Animal favorito: 'Gatos *'Miedos: A la discriminación, A no besar a ningún chico, A que la dejen sola y A que la critiquen. *Es conocida por ser la rapera más rápida de Corea. (Contraparte de Outsider el rapero mas rápido de Corea y del mundo). *Está en la categoría de los artistas que no logran envejencer. *Tuvo algunos problemas legales con su antigua compañía con respecto a su contrato. Esto la llevó a realizar una demanda con los productores. *Es una chica infantil. *Es seria y diligente en su trabajo. *La mayoría de las veces habla sin pensar. *Muchos la consideran la "Female Version" de Outsider, por su Speed-Rap. *E.via fue muchas veces censurada por contenidos para "mayores de 19 años", finalmente, las cadenas de televisión siempre terminaban retirando tales censuras. *Mantuvo una relación a escondidas durante 7 años con un hombre que no tuvo ninguna relación con el mundo artístico, sin embargo ella misma reveló que no funcionó, y terminaron. * Ella y la rapera underground, Jolly V, tuvieron una fuerte pelea mediante canciones de rap, disstrack. Creando una gran conmoción y más respuestas de parte de otros raperos. * Luego del programa Unpretty Rapstar dijo que estaba en mejores términos en cuanto a su relación conflictiva con la rapera Jolly V. * A pesar de ser eliminada en el programa Unpretty Rapstar y no haber ganado ninguna de las canciones de los productores, dijo estar agradecida de haber participado ya que se dio cuenta de la gran popularidad que poseía y que el programa le había hecho pensar acerca de la música que quería seguir haciendo en un futuro. * se hizo muy cercana a las demás rapperas del programa Unpretty Rapstar en especial de Jessi(Lucky-J),y Yuk Jidam. * Tiene planeado lanzar un nuevo álbum en mayo de 2015 aunque aún no tiene ninguna fecha planeada. * Viajó a Japón con las raperas Jessi y Yuk Jidam. * Se reconcilió con la rapera Jolly V. Ambas postearon en sus redes sociales fotos de ellas juntas, diciendo que ahora se llevaban mucho mejor y que estaban disfrutando su tiempo juntas. Los fans de ambas partes se alegraron al verlas juntas y se sintieron aliviados ya que no pelearían más. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil(Nate) *Perfil (m2day) *Twitter *Cyworld *Facebook Oficial * Instagram Galería e.via - a.ka. Happy Evil 1st EP.jpg evia+x.png album-cover-e-via-must-have.jpg Via Polar Promo.jpg ra9hya.jpg e_via_28.jpg 3531fa33df0ff7816003de1d8e7ad3ff.jpg sjkbhjhh n.jpg Videografía E.Via - Oppa! Can I Do It?|Oppa! Can I Do It? E.Via feat. Sori - Diary MV (english sub)-0|Diary (feat. Sori) Evia - Hey M V|Hey E.Via - Shake! (쉐이크!)|Shake! E.via - Crazy Fate (Insanity Love) Ft. ISU (M.C the MAX) (18 ) Sub. Español|Crazy Fate (feat. ISU) Tymee(타이미) - Love Is (Feat. Subin)|Love Is (feat. Subin) Tymee - Cinderella|Cinderella Categoría:Star Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KPianista Categoría:KSolista